


You taste like sunlight

by yourbuttervoicedbeau (kiwiana)



Series: Quarantine 2020 [3]
Category: Schitt's Creek
Genre: Blow Jobs, COVID-19, Canon Compliant, Dirty Talk, Hair-pulling, Hand Jobs, If possible there is even less plot than the rest of this series, M/M, Masturbation, POV Patrick Brewer, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn with Feelings, Post-Canon, genuinely didn't think that would be possible and yet here we are
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-28
Updated: 2020-04-28
Packaged: 2021-03-01 18:20:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,016
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23891482
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kiwiana/pseuds/yourbuttervoicedbeau
Summary: Patrick’s determined not to give any hints, and is very carefully not reacting the closer David gets to the box in question. David is right there, opening the box, and Patrick deliberately turns away to grab a few lip balms for the order he’s packing.
Relationships: Patrick Brewer/David Rose
Series: Quarantine 2020 [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1716373
Comments: 26
Kudos: 177





	You taste like sunlight

**Author's Note:**

> I'm currently 10k into a movie AU fic for a prompt challenge and the boys haven't even kissed yet, so I took a break to write some quick and dirty quarantine porn. Well, it was supposed to be porn, but Patrick kept having feelings.
> 
> As always, you don't NEED to read the rest of the series to get this one, but as the very biased author I recommend that you do ;)
> 
> Title is from Matt Nathanson.

**_Day 8_ **

Lockdown is going surprisingly well, all things considered. Patrick had been more worried than he let on, right from the start — worried that both their incomes were tied to the store, worried that they wouldn’t have enough supplies to keep them going, and worried about David. God, so worried about David. Because Patrick knows his husband; knows that, for all he says he hates people, he secretly loves interacting with customers. Knows that he likes feeling in control, and no one can feel in control in the middle of a pandemic. Knows that, bless him, he’s a bit of a germaphobe. Knows that when his anxiety starts to spiral, it’s hard for him to pull himself out.

But they’re a week in, and it’s been good. Yes, David had one freakout the first night of lockdown, but he opened up to Patrick about it and let Patrick talk him down. Other than that, though, they’ve actually been having a lot of fun, treating it almost like the honeymoon they didn’t get a chance to take yet. And Patrick’s been doing what he can to keep David grounded — everything from romcom movie marathons to cooking lessons to… the treasure hunt.

Patrick will never, ever admit to David that he didn’t  _ intend _ to buy 24 bottles of lube. He totally misread the description on the website. But David had the most hilarious gobsmacked look on his face when the box arrived, and that gave Patrick time to school his face into pretending that was definitely the plan all along. The treasure hunt was, if he says so himself, a flash of inspired brilliance — there’s no better way to get David out of his own head than sex, and oh God  _ there has been so much sex. _ Patrick’s not complaining, far from it, although the day David found three bottles in a day he did sleep for 11 solid hours that night, which is pretty unlike him.

But they’re a week in now, and Patrick has declared today a work day. They moved all the stock from the store to their house before the shelter in place order took effect, and Alexis helped them set up online ordering over David’s protests about the intended  _ experience. _ Takeup on the web store has been good, and now they have a bunch of orders that need packing and sending.

David had a few choice words about being woken up, but he’s joined Patrick in the spare bedroom that has become Rose Apothecary for a while. Patrick has printed off orders and packing slips and they’re working through them methodically, David grumbling under his breath every so often. Patrick’s not sure if it’s directed at him or his opinions on the aesthetics of the orders being placed, but either way, he’s letting it wash over him — there’s something in this room that will improve David’s mood significantly, if he manages to find it. 

Patrick’s determined not to give any hints, and is very carefully not reacting the closer David gets to the box in question. David is right there, opening the box, and Patrick deliberately turns away to grab a few lip balms for the order he’s packing. When he turns back though, David is straightening up and sealing the postage bag, adding it to the pile of completed orders without so much as a glance at Patrick.

Honestly, Patrick’s a little disappointed. Yes, they have a bunch of work to get through, but he’d kind of worked himself up thinking about them taking a treasure hunt break. He briefly considers making a comment that David would undoubtedly pick up on, but he hasn’t deliberately guided David towards any of the bottles since the very first one — and besides, David had made a real point of saying he’d find them all. The work day isn’t over yet, anyway; hopefully, David will find himself back in that box before they’re done packing.

David picks up a box and moves past him, putting it down in the corner. Then stacks another one beside it, and a third, all without a word. Patrick frowns.

“What are you doing there, David?”

David glances over at him for a moment. “Just got to move a few boxes around.”

“Uh… okay.” Patrick’s confused as hell, but David doesn’t look annoyed, just focused, so he assumes David’s just having one of his moments and leaves him to it. He makes his way through the next several orders, only vaguely aware of David moving around him. He doesn’t pay much attention until David is standing in front of him, taking the body milk he’s holding out of his hands and setting it carefully down.

“David, what—” he starts, but David just shakes his head, grinning as he leads him by the arm over to the corner. The boxes are now stacked a dozen-odd wide and three tall, and David positions them both behind the stack, tucked into the corner. David smirks, and faux-casually pulls a bottle of lube out of his pocket and places it on top of one of the boxes. Patrick laughs out loud.

“Sneaky,” he says, still grinning. “I thought you hadn’t found it. How do you want it?”

David’s smile turns positively feral. “I’m getting as close as I can to living out a fantasy that’s against the rules,” he says, and he turns Patrick to face out over the boxes before dropping to his knees. And all of a sudden, Patrick gets it.

“You’ve built the store,” he breathes, because  _ of course. _ The boxes are almost the exact length and height of the counter at Rose Apothecary. Early on, after the time Stevie walked in while Patrick was shirtless and getting a (half) hickey in the back room, Patrick had banned anything more than kissing at the store, over David’s very vocal protests.

But they’re not actually  _ at _ the store now.

David has made short work of Patrick’s fly and pulled his dick out of his pants, leaving the rest of him fully dressed. Patrick is already mostly hard and the way David’s looking at him is enough to get him the rest of the way there.

“Now,” David says, smirking up at him, “as you would never want people to think you were  _ disgusting and wildly unprofessional—”  _ Patrick laughs at hearing his own words from years ago repeated back at him — “you should probably stand there behind the counter and make sure you don’t react while I suck your dick.”

Patrick swallows hard. David knows where all his buttons are, even the ones he doesn’t know about himself. Because five years ago Patrick would have sworn up and down he was someone who stayed in control during sex, but five years ago, he also didn't know sex could feel like this. David makes him come completely undone in all the best ways, and he knows there’s no way he can stay calm and collected while David gives him a blow job — but hey, if that’s what David’s been fantasising about at the store, he’ll give it a damn good try.

David licks a very wet stripe from the base of Patrick’s dick all the way up to the tip and along the slit before he starts to suck in earnest, and Patrick swallows a moan with immense difficulty. Instead, he winds his fingers through David’s long hair, tugging just a little, and is immediately rewarded by David whimpering in the back of his throat. David  _ seriously _ gets off on having his hair pulled and Patrick finds it intriguing, wonders what it would feel like, but it’s the habit of a lifetime to keep his hair short.

David’s pulling out all the stops, flicking his tongue and humming around Patrick’s cock. Patrick’s panting a little and his eyes are fluttering shut, but he uses his hands in David’s hair to express himself instead of the stream of swearing that David usually coaxes out of him. 

He focuses very hard on keeping his voice steady. “You realise you’re not actually  _ using _ the lube, right?” He thinks he mostly managed, though his voice is certainly a lot breathier than normal. David releases his dick with a downright indecent popping noise, eyes dark and lips swollen. He reaches blindly up and behind him for the bottle and, never breaking eye contact with Patrick, slowly unbuttons his trousers. He pours a generous helping of lube into his hand before reaching down and stroking himself slowly,

_ “Fuck,” _ Patrick hisses, and David smiles.

“That, Mr Brewer, is decidedly _un_ professional. Wildly, one might say.”

“Brewer-Ro— oh _holy fuck_ ,” Patrick cuts himself off with a shout as David swallows him down in one go. It’s playing dirty pool and they both know it, but somehow Patrick can’t bring himself to care. David’s mouth is all wet sloppy heat around him, and he can see David’s arm moving as he fucks slowly into his own fist. The other hand is kneading Patrick’s ass, hard enough to leave a mark, and Patrick can feel his last few shreds of control slipping away. 

He pushes David off him and backs him into the wall behind him. David’s legs slide out from under him so he’s sitting now instead of kneeling and Patrick crowds back into him. He waits just a beat to see what David will do next. David opens his mouth, tongue hanging out a little, and all pretence of professionalism is out the window now. He threads his fingers back through David’s hair, softly at first before he grabs on, pushing himself back down David’s throat. 

“Jesus fuck, David,” he growls, barely aware of the words coming out of his mouth. “You look so fucking hot like that, I love you so fucking much, God, you fucking need it don’t you, want to see you come while you’re choking on my dick, come on—”

David’s hand sped up as soon as Patrick started talking, hand flying over his cock, and he stills with his nose pressed against Patrick’s abdomen, moans muffled as he comes. He’s there for just a moment before he pulls all the way off, panting. He brings his hand, still covered with his own come, up to Patrick’s dick and starts jerking him off, fast and frantic. The sight is enough to completely unravel Patrick.

“David, I’m gonna—” is all he manages to choke out before he’s coming hard, all over David’s face. David’s eyes are closed and his mouth is open, and  _ God, _ he’s gorgeous. David opens his eyes and stares up at Patrick, pupils blown, and Patrick can only stare as he licks his tongue around his lips, collecting up the come that has landed there. Patrick has no idea how it’s possible, physiologically, but his dick actually manages to give a little twitch of interest. 

“Holy shit, David,” he mutters as he tucks himself back into his jeans. In his frazzled state, he leans forward to brace himself on the counter — and realises his mistake a half-second too late. He tumbles straight through the boxes and onto the floor, his foot connecting with some part of David (he thinks maybe the shin) as he flails.

There’s a wheezing sound from behind him and he sits up in a panic, thinking he’s really hurt David — but instead, David’s head is pressed up against the wall and he’s laughing so hard tears are pouring down his cheeks. His softening cock is still on display and there’s come on his face, and he looks so ridiculous Patrick can’t help the snort that escapes him. He surges up to kiss his husband, using his fingers to clean the come off his skin and pressing light kisses to each spot as he does so. David smiles lazily, but it turns into a frown when Patrick wipes his hand on his own shirt.

“ _In_ correct,” David mutters, but there’s no heat in it. Patrick laughs.

“Trust me, David, I’m going to have to change the shirt anyway,” he says as he pulls David back into the pile of boxes for another kiss.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks so much for reading! Come and find me on [Tumblr](http://yourbuttervoicedbeau.tumblr.com).


End file.
